


Patching Each Other Up

by sparroepitome



Series: 30 Days of You and I [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Fluff, M/M, just pure fluff and cheesiness, really soft and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparroepitome/pseuds/sparroepitome
Summary: He wants to be there for Eugene, as Eugene is always there for him.





	Patching Each Other Up

**Author's Note:**

> asdfksjdlaeof this isn't my proudest work because I struggled heavily with this prompt. This is shorter than any of my other stories, simply because I'm not used to writing something so soft. Nonetheless, I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hold still, will you? You’re not making this easier.”

Leroy tries not to flinch away when Eugene wraps a bandage around his arm, hissing in pain as the cotton material pressed against the deep cut running down his forearm. Ironically, it was at his right arm where the SPQR tattoo was, slicing the motto and the owl right in the middle. How fitting, for a traitor like him. It wasn’t bleeding anymore, but even with his enhanced recovery, it would take a while for a wound of that caliber to close up.

He could feel Eugene’s eyes roaming over his upper body, starting to feel self-conscious of the numerous scars littering his fair complexion. There was also one thing he hasn’t told the other demigod yet, but he hopes Eugene wouldn’t notice immediately. He doesn’t want to deal with the questions.

“You haven’t been eating.”

_Dammit_.

Eugene points out the thing he was just worried about, poking him on the stomach. He shies away from the touch, ticklish. The elder’s tone was accusing, frowning disapprovingly at him once he figured out that Leroy failed to take care of himself during his mission.

He was naturally a skinny person, so the lack of eating shouldn’t affect him much. The thing is…

He hasn’t been eating properly for _two weeks_.

Once he focuses on something, he forgets to eat. Or shower. Or sleep. The infiltration mission he was sent to do was very arduous. It required hours of meticulous planning. Studying the building’s blueprints, old and new, monitoring the guards’ patrol schedule to ensure he could enter with minimal confrontation, disabling the security system, which is _very_ hard to do when he’s not allowed to touch any electronic devices unless he wants to be monster food.

He must’ve been too fixated with doing well that he forgot he was still mortal and needed food to survive. It’s also one of the reasons why he performed so badly in this mission, which led to him getting injured in the first place.

He managed an awkward chuckle under Eugene’s scrutinizing gaze, trying to play it off as nothing big, putting on a fake smile as he swings his injured arm back and forth, flexing it to check whether it still hurts or not. “So what? I’ve always been _this_ skinny. It shouldn’t make a difference.” Eugene’s frown deepened at his dismissive tone, having a firm grip on Leroy’s wrist when the latter tried to stand up.

“You messed up. You never lost to another swordfighter.”

That managed to make Leroy’s smile disappear, Eugene’s eyes dead serious as he stared the younger down, crumbling his resolve to lie to the elder. The attempt would’ve been futile, too. He was very perceptive when it comes to reading Leroy’s expressions, despite the numerous masks he’s put up. He could see right through them, and pick him apart easily, something Leroy was both grateful for and hated at the same time.

He avoided Eugene’s gaze, ashamed. They lapsed into silence, Leroy unable to muster up the courage to answer him truthfully. The elder raven’s index finger traced the white line running down the expanse of his chest idly, a scar from an old battle years ago. It refuses to fade completely, as a bitter reminder of who he used to be.

“I care about you, Leroy. A lot. You know that, right?”

Leroy tries to ignore the way that sentence made his heart jackhammer wildly in his ribcage. He wasn’t used to this, the feeling of having someone else that cherishes him dearly. The concept of having someone he thinks of as an older brother for the longest time as his _boyfriend_ was foreign. Sure, nothing much changed in their relationship other than the kisses and subtle touches, but the knowledge that they’re dating made everything seem more… _intimate_. It still bothers him how easily he was affected by someone, even when said person was doing _nothing_ and just staring at him like he means the world to him.

He was also acutely aware that he’s barely done anything to contribute to their newly improved relationship. He loves Eugene as much as the elder assassin does, but unlike the latter, he’s very bad at showing his emotions. Countless times, Eugene showed his affection and adoration for the younger through both words and actions. And what does Leroy do?

He blushes like a freaking schoolgirl and avoid eye contact, that’s what.

It was a little overwhelming at times, but he truly _does_ want to repay what Eugene has done for him, no matter how small it might be. He tries to cook for him back in the apartment, even though he’s bad at it. He buys Eugene new clothes when he ripped his in a mission, or he was just careless. He even gave up camming after they officially claimed they were dating! It was quite the income, but photography made up for the loss.   

Eugene’s been such a great person, and he repays him by completely neglecting himself and being a big disappointment for him.

Leroy swallows thickly, steeling himself to look at Eugene’s eyes, and he could feel his chest tightening at the concern apparent in them.

“I’m sorry.” He finally managed to say, barely above a whisper. As if it was meant for the elder’s ears only in the dark, and small alleyway. The only source of light was the bonfire crackling next to them, illuminating their profiles in swaths of red and orange. “I promise, it won’t happen again. I’ll…I’ll do it for you.” Leroy managed a small smile, relishing in the slightly stunned look Eugene was giving him.

The feeling didn’t last long, as Leroy’s dark hazels landed on the gruesome injury on Eugene’s leg, shards of glass embedded in the skin, blood still dripping from each small gash. He was both amazed and horrified at Eugene’s pain tolerance, and how he was able to walk with an injury like that (or he was just ignoring it, he wasn’t sure). Not to mention he tended to Leroy _first_ and completely forgot about himself, the hypocrite.

Truly, Eugene was an angel in disguise.

Leroy moves quickly, without giving a chance for the taller raven to say anything as he scooted closer to him with the first-aid kit they bought from a drug store somewhere. He takes a pair of tweezers and a bottle of antiseptic solution, sitting cross-legged in front of Eugene.

“You should think of yourself too, hyung.” He chides softly, before he leans forward to further inspect the injury. He grimaced at the amount of glass stuck in the other’s leg, marveling once again at Eugene’s ability to neglect it. “Now, don’t move.”

He works in silence, carefully plucking each shard out and placing them at a sheet of cardboard lying at the gravel, the stillness only broken by occasional hisses from the elder as Leroy picked at the glass, the younger raven taking care to swab the wounds after with a pad of cotton. It would be easier for them if they used ambrosia or nectar, but their godly healing items were starting to run out and they swore not to use it unless they were dying.

Besides, it provided Leroy the perfect opportunity to look after Eugene.

He could feel the elder’s eyes on him as he worked, resisting the urge to look up. He finishes after the last shard was out, swabbing the whole area once more before covering it with gauze, a satisfied smile on his face as he puts everything away.

“There we go! Good as new and ready to—“

Whatever Leroy wanted to say was cut off short when he finally sees the look in Eugene’s eyes.

His heart clenched painfully at the sheen of pure and adulterated love gleaming in those dark, onyx orbs, sucking the breath out of him at how _intense_ it was. The raw emotion, and sheer affection in them. Once again, it was too much for the younger demigod, for someone who was so used to people glaring at him with burning hatred. It was a welcomed change, something that made him feel light-headed and his insides bloom like wildflower.

Something that made him thankful to finally realize what love is like.

Leroy failed to notice that Eugene had leaned closer to him, breath fanning against his cheek as the elder gently grabbed his chin, tilting his head up and smiled, a smile so sweet it could make his teeth rot.

“Thank you, _Eerongie_.” Eugene’s low, sultry voice whispered in what little space was left between them, before closing it and pressing his lips against Leroy’s.

The kiss was languid and gentle, as Leroy’s eyes slipped shut and returned it, a hand coming up in a loose grip in Eugene’s crisp, black suit. They took their time, lips moving slowly yet tenderly, just _feeling_ each other. The sensation sent sparks tingling down his spine, reluctantly pulling away shortly after to catch their breaths, foreheads pressed together.

“I love you.” Eugene says into the cool, night breeze, thumbing Leroy’s slightly sunken cheek. He returns the smile, leaning forward to nuzzle against the elder’s face. It was a very rare, and tender moment, Leroy basking in the warmth, the naked, raw affection in Eugene’s voice.

He thinks, it feels nice to let himself succumb to his emotions and feel human, even if just for a while.

“I love you too, Eugene.”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and feedback are highly appreciated!


End file.
